A Life Of Servitude
by Manticmonkey
Summary: Emma is transported to a new world, where she must come to terms with her new role, as a slave, or else risk never being able to return home again. Will the Queen keep her word? Can Emma survive and please the Queen, or will it prove to be a futile task? Strong BDSM themes throughout. D/s


Welcome to my first fanction story. It will carry strong themes with D/s relationships and BDSM themes throughout, although it will be mainly focused on the character development between Regina & Emma and their struggles as Emma comes to terms with her new role and life.

This story takes a lot of inspiration from littledragonflyson work called "The Collar" and if you haven't read it already I'd highly recommend it.

Any constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, I do intend to update this every Sunday, and hope that you enjoy reading.

"Damn." Emma said sharply, her voice piercing through her silent apartment. "Bastard just stole it" she remarked, referring to the autographed guitar she was bidding on, from her laptop.

With a heavy sigh Emma decided to retire to her modest, king sized bed crashing into it as the mattress adsorbed her anger, relieving the tension built up throughout her body, deciding to activate her speakers located in the corner of the room, now playing a soft piano tune, calming her down as she drifted off into a gentle slumber.

Emma awoke with a startle, opening her eyes quickly struggling to focus in the darkness of the room, unadjusted to the light. Confused and annoyed to her rude awakening, rapidly sitting up as a loud beeping noise began emanating from her living room. Nervously she began to step out of her bed, creaking as she shifted her weight transferring it to the hardwood floor, flicking on her small side lamp, blinding her slightly as her eyes quickly began adjusting, the light encroaching across her room, highlighting her crimson walls and series of paintings of various different landscapes that spanned across her room.

Taking small steps decidedly she entered her living room, investigating the source of the now annoying sound. Turning on the light revealed that her laptop, that she was previously using to bid on, had mysteriously moved from the coffee table, where she left it, to the kitchen counter. Drawing it down to her forgetfulness due to her not being fully awake yet, she approached the device that now seemed to be the origin of the intrusive noise, that seemed to increase in volume.

"The hell?" she mumbled upon noticing that her laptop appeared to be turned on, despite being almost certain that she had turned it off the night before. Heart started pacing faster as the hairs across her body stood tall, standing sentinel for any potential danger that may erupt. The noise getting louder as her hands touched the device, getting so loud now she though her ears were going to implode, instinctively ripping it open in one swift movement. Silence. The noise vanished as if it was never there in the first place.

Inspecting the screen, that now presented her, revealed a small red notification box that read "To the individual that sees this, you have been chosen to for a life of servitude in exchange for certain luxuries. By clicking accept you hereby acknowledge and are willing to be transferred to your place of work." Emma immediately tried to close the box, assuming it was a virus, however soon found out that she was unable to close the notification nor access anything on her laptop, except for being able to press the large "Accept" button.

Deciding that her computer must be infected, she attempted to power it down assuring herself that she would take it to get fixed in the morning, but as she placed a finger on the switch an ear piercing, high pitched sound enveloped her, forcing her to back away but the noise continuing to persist. "Fuck" she loudly said, whilst rubbing her ear "What, in god's name is wrong with this thing?" Getting ever more annoyed at the situation unfolding, she scrambles to click the accept button, in hopes of stopping herself from going deaf.

Suddenly a dark purple plume of smoke began pouring out of the screen, the air around Emma felt heavy, suffocating almost, causing her to become a statue frozen by fear. The smoke rising, swirling, pooling around her, encasing her, trapping her blocking out the outside world, muffling her screams as it slowly but surely started to pull her in, any resistance becoming futile, the dense smoke forcing all the oxygen out of her lungs, and soon she felt lightheaded, eyes heavy, losing her last ounce of strength to keep them open eventually succumbing to the smoke.

Waking up Emma felt as if her head was on fire, completely disorienting her. Nothing she hasn't felt before. Body stiff. Trying to move away from the freezing cobblestone floor, but being met with her body's refusal as her muscles cramped together as if she had just ran a marathon.

Gathering her senses she cracked her eyes open revealing what appeared to be a cell? A lit wooden torch illuminated the moss-covered walls, cracks and leakage. Metal bars trapped her, unable to escape from this small confined room. Panic started to set in as she tried to recall the events that recently transpired, a multitude of thoughts crossed her mind. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here?

Her thoughts interrupted as a dominating but gentle voice spoke "I see you've awoken." words purring out of the darkness.

Emma scrambled to the back of the damp cell, leaning against the hard cobblestone wall. "T-The fu-uck is goi-" she asked, voice faltering.

"Watch your tongue, girl!" the mysterious voice interrupting, now booming. None the wiser to who it belonged to. "You will now answer my questions." The voice demanded sternly.

"Answer your questions?" she snarled at her invisible captor. "Why the hell would I do that! If anything you should answer mine!" Emma's voice becoming more confident as she attempted to gather her wits and suppress her fear.

"It would do well to do as I say, considering you are completely at my mercy, trapped inside that cell." The now apparent feminine voice replied more calmly. "Now girl, what is your name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan." she replied, "Care to tell me what the fuck is going on and how the hell I got here, now that I answered your stupid question?" she spat harshly.

"Are you unable to speak without using such profanity?" A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, perhaps I could if I wasn't locked up in some dingy cell for no fucking reason!"

"You're here as I summoned you here," she said matter of factly.

Emma confused at the response, asked curiously "Summoned? What do you mean summoned?"

A faint sigh could be heard from the darkness, as she spoke: "I transported you from your world to here, my kingdom."

The short answers were leaving Emma with more questions than answers. "What? Why? How?"

The mysterious woman ignoring her question. "Now step into the light." The voice commanded, as the torch on the wall now changed positions, lighting up the front portion of the cell, but revealing nothing outside of it, apart from more darkness.

Emma did not move a muscle, refusing to cooperate with the person who seemingly kidnapped her, standing still as she breathed in the stale air, anxious to know what is going on.

"Now, girl!" the harsh tone pierced through the air, startling Emma. Frightened, she immediately stepped forward into the light. The orange hue of the torch spread across her face, placing all of her facial features from the contour of her cheekbones to the hazel green eyes that were darting around the dungeon to search for some clue to what is going on.

Regina, out of the side of the girl, examined her, gazing upon her body from the soles of her dainty feet to her long blonde curls, that had a serious case of bed hair. Pleased with what she saw, she blew out the torch casting them to blindness. She spoke with a small mischievous smile, unbeknownst to the girl. "You'll do." Quickly exiting, dismissing the protests from the girl as she left.

"Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want?" She yelled into darkness, only being met with a soft echo of her own words bouncing back at her.

"That's our Queen." a soft murmured answered from an adjacent cell.

"Queen?" she asked "Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is well played. Well played! You sure fooled me!" she laughed loudly, trying to convince herself this was some kind of hoax.

"This is no joke, you are at her Majesty's mercy." The woman assured. "Although she seemed pleased with what she saw."

Panic rose throughout her body, what did she mean pleased? Was she expected to give herself to this Queen? Had she walked into some sort of sick sex ring, sold to the highest bidder, completely addicted to drugs being rendered unable to escape? No. She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen, but first, she had to push past these thoughts and get a grasp on the situation. For now, she thought she would play along until opportune moment arises.

"What's going to happen to me?" Emma inquired, wishing to get as much information as possible.

"That depends on the Queen's mood" She replied. "For the foreseeable future, you will remain here until the Queen says otherwise."

Emma gulped upon hearing this, and asked: "How long have you been down here?" Curiosity getting the better of her.

"I've been in and out of here the last six years, though I have gained a few special privileges" The woman smirked.

"Privileges?" Emma queried, whilst sitting down on the cold, hard floor.

"My increased stamina has been rather enjoyed by her Majesty." She said rather proudly "I'd highly suggest you'd get some rest now, you'll need it." Her final words spoken more softly.

"Hey! What do you mean I'll need it? How do I get out of here?" Emma's words spoken with fear but was met with silence. Clearly the woman no wish to speak further, at the annoyance of Emma.

Emma rested her back against the cold wall, huddling into a ball to keep warm and mask the tears that were now quietly seeping. Head rested against the soft fabric of her jeans, closing her eyes, wishing all of this was just a nightmare and would wake up any minute now, it the safety of her own home. A hundred thousand different questions circled around her inside her head, all without answers, screaming as she drifted off into sleep.

Emma abruptly awoke, lifting her head at the loud clangs of a heavy cell door opening. A tall well-built man stood there, clad in heavy plate armor that was so shiny that it acted almost like a mirror. A large sword was sheathed around his waist on a leather belt, bearing an insignia on the hilt which was covered up by the man's hand. His boots were well worn but immaculate, clearly well taken care of. His face held a stern look, that of a soldier, a scar sealed his left eye closed, covering the length of his face. His hair was long for a man's and held a brown colour, with strands of grey intertwined, indicating his age which was further reinforced by the wrinkles now apparent that showed across his body.

"You will come with me." His voice deep, but friendlier than she initially expected.

"And if I don't?" She responded, voice slightly quivering at the uneasiness of the situation.

"Do not test me, girl!" The guard rebuked, now sounding formidable.

Emma reluctantly followed the guard, as she was led throughout the palace, corridors seemingly never-ending. The corridors were surprisingly empty of all life, apart from the occasional guard next to a door. The floor was a carpeted red material with the walls decorated intricately with paintings and patterns, a clear display of wealth. Soon the floor turned to hardwood that clacked against the guard's heavy boots, before soon arriving at a large double door, triple the height of Emma. Two more guards stood watch on either side, opening it as we approached.

A gigantic hall appeared, walls as tall as skyscrapers and as long as a football pitch. The sides of the room were lined with chairs, tables and shelf's holding a variety of items from plates, to glasses to books. At the end was a few steps and then what seemed to be a throne, with someone sitting in it. A woman?

As Emma approached she got a better look at the individual sitting in the throne. She was wearing a dark red corset, bordering on black, a long black dress that came down to her ankles, but did not cover her breasts, which were on full display further emphasized by the corset. A crimson cape draped behind her when she stood, proudly and confidently, like she could take on the entire world, afraid of nothing.

"I have delivered the girl as you asked, your majesty" Pushing Emma forward, onto her knees.

"Thank you, Asher, you are dismissed." Regina commanded as she took graceful strides down the stairs, standing tall in front of Emma.

Asher took a small bow, acknowledging the Queen's demands. Before swiftly exiting the hall, leaving only the Queen and Emma.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Emma spat, frustrated with the lack of answers that she has received so far. Trying to stand up as she did so, but being met with a mysterious force that rendered her immobile.

"I would not try that, if I was you." Regina informed the girl. "I am substantially more powerful than you." She stated, twirling a small fireball in her open palm, before suddenly closing her hand, extinguishing it.

Emma shocked by what she had just witnessed. "A-A-re you s-some kind of wi-witc-h?" She stuttered nervously.

"A witch?" She laughed loudly. "Of course not, do I look like an old hag? Warts covering my face? No, girl, I am no witch. I simply have some magical capabilities, of course not all of my power comes from my magic." She smirked, eyeing the girl presented before her.

Emma knelt there, gathering her thoughts, staring at the woman towering over her. Her beauty was clear as day, deep brown eyes with silky black hair cascading down the length of her neck, gently brushing her shoulders. Their eyes met, but Emma did not divert her eyes and back down, challenging the woman who now started circling her. Examining her. Lifting up strands of hair, tracing fingers over her skin like she was a piece of furniture and was being inspected for imperfections.

Regina frowned upon noticing what appeared to be an old scar across her collarbone. "How did you get this?" She spoke softly, calmly, as fingers lingered over the blemish.

Something about the woman's voice was so alluring, making her want to answer this mysterious Queen. Hesitantly she started to speak "I..." But was unable to get the words out.

Quickly Regina gripped Emma's chin, forcing it upwards, making her to look directly at her. "I do not like to repeat myself, girl." Her voice now assertive, no longer gentle.

"My ex-boyfriend." Emma reluctantly answered. Regina towered above her, silent, a slight rise of her eyebrow indicating she was expecting her to elaborate. "He was a drinker. One night he came home, oozing with the stench of alcohol, apparently, he had been sacked for aggressive behavior towards other staff members, which of course wasn't entirely surprising. He was a bastard. But I decided it was best to leave him, and after a small altercation I must have got cut." She was kicking herself mentally for revealing so much to a person she didn't even know, she theorized that she had no choice and that must've been the reason she had just been so open to this person.

Regina sensed that this girl was not telling the entire truth, she was sure that she would get the rest of the story at a later date, whether the girl was willing or not. She always got her way. However, for now, she was satisfied in the girl's reply, although was slightly annoyed and angry that someone had ruined such a beautiful masterpiece. Now, back to the matter at hand. What is she going to do with this girl?

"You will do. Slightly undernourished, but you will suit my needs." A small smirk creeping up at the side of her mouth.

"Your needs?" Emma questioned, agitated at how this Queen was appraising her like a piece of meat, speaking to her as if she was nothing more than an animal.

"Yes, my needs." She repeated, "You shall become my personal servant, slave, pet or however you would like to phrase it."

"What if I refuse?" She stated stubbornly, getting visibly enraged at how she was being given almost no choice in these matters.

Regina smiled at this remark, enjoying this girl's tenacious attitude. Oh, it would be so fun to break her, she thought, watching her crumble under her might, submit to her superior. "Well, of course, you can refuse. Although how long would you be able to survive outside the safety of these walls, or better yet get back to your world without my help? Sadly I am unable to force you to become my slave, although it would be in your best interests too."

Emma deeply swallowed, the realization of her situation suddenly daunting on her, panic onset as her mind raced to find an alternative route, but sadly coming up blank. The Queen stood there, silent, waiting for a reply from the blonde. "If I do accept." Struggling to get her words out. "Will, you ever send me back to my home?"

She stood there contemplating the girl's words. "I will set a wager. If I do not tire of you in Eighteen months I shall consider sending you back to your world, If I am able to. Othe-"

Emma swiftly cut her off. "If? If you're able? What do you mean If? Are you not able to?"

Regina patiently waited for the girl to finish her interruption, finishing what she was saying before addressing the girls question. "Otherwise I will banish you from my realm. I am unsure on whether I can send you back, it took years to develop a way to summon someone here and sending someone back might prove to be even more problematic, without having someone on the other side to accept the transfer of matter between worlds; which is why you had to accept, something, before being brought here." Her voice suddenly turned authoritative "Furthermore, if you do accept you shall never interrupt me again!"

Sheepishly Emma looked directly into the woman's fiery eyes, knowing she had no other options. "Okay, I accept."


End file.
